1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a trunk lid for a convertible vehicle with a folding roof, comprising means for opening the trunk on the one hand for stowing the folded roof in the trunk and on the other hand to provide access to the trunk for stowing luggage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trunk lid of an automobile vehicle normally opens from the rear toward the front, which facilitates stowing luggage.
To stow the folded roof of a convertible vehicle it is necessary to be able to open the trunk from the front toward the rear. This is not convenient for stowing luggage, however.
A trunk lid has therefore been proposed which can open from the rear toward the front for stowing luggage and from the front toward the rear for stowing the folded roof of the convertible vehicle.
However, the above solution complicates the construction of the trunk lid.
The aim of the present invention is to create a trunk lid of simple construction and which opens only one way to fulfil both functions optimally, namely stowing the folded roof and stowing luggage.
The invention consists in a trunk lid for a convertible vehicle with a folding roof comprising means for opening the trunk lid on the one hand for stowing the folded roof in the trunk and on the other hand to obtain access to the trunk for stowing luggage, wherein the trunk lid is fixed to the bodyshell by means enabling the trunk lid to pivot from the rear toward the front and simultaneously to slide from the front toward the rear.
The trunk lid pivots toward the front so that luggage can be placed in the trunk from the rear and slides to the rear to open at the front of the trunk a space for stowing the folded roof.
In a preferred version of the invention the front part of the trunk lid is articulated to and slides along two slides on respective opposite sides of the trunk and at least one lateral edge of the trunk lid is articulated to one end of a tie-rod the other end of which is articulated to a part of the bodyshell adjacent the bottom of the trunk.
The trunk lid preferably moves between a closed position, in which the articulation of the trunk lid is at the front end of the slides and the tie-rod is inclined upward and forward, and an open position, in which the articulation of the trunk lid is at the rear end of the slides and the tie-rod extends upward, holding the trunk lid in an upwardly and rearwardly inclined position.
In an advantageous version of the invention a swan-neck part bent forward and downward is fixed to each end of the front edge of the trunk lid and carries at its end opposite the trunk lid a roller engaged in the adjacent slide.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the following description.